


Tending the Crow's Nest

by ahintofsage



Category: Naruto
Genre: College AU, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Office Sex, Oneshot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Uchiha Itachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahintofsage/pseuds/ahintofsage
Summary: Itachi has had a hellish few weeks with work and classes, so you surprise him at his office and help him let off some steam.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Tending the Crow's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @frog_king22 on tiktok! Hope you like it Lola <3

It was just past 5 o clock on a cold December evening. Finals week had just ended at your university, yet your boyfriend was still holed up in his office, as he had been at all hours of the day for the past two weeks. Not only was Itachi in a master’s program for child psychology, he was also working as a teachers assistant in two physics courses. Physics wasn’t exactly his strong suit, but his cousin Obito was one of the general physics instructors, and he apparently couldn’t find anyone else. Even when worked to the bone, Itachi was nothing if not kind and helpful.

You knocked on the door to his office and heard a muffled “I’m sorry, finals were due at 5 PM sharp. If you want , you can email it to Obito and see if he’ll take it for late-“ Itachi opened the door and his tired eyes lit up when he saw it was you.

“Oh, hello there.” Itachi greeted you, a bit surprised. You just smiled and wrapped him up in a hug, which he returned warmly.

“What are you doing at my office, Y/N? I thought you had a final tonight.” Itachi asked, a smile on his voice.

“I got done early and decided to come surprise you since you’ve been working so hard. I guess I was just eager to finally spend some time with you.” You giggled as you left his embrace and entered the room, setting your backpack down on a chair and closing the door behind you. Itachi smiled and went back to his desk.

“Well thank you. I still have some emails to send, but after that we’ll go home and-“ You clicked the lock on his door and his gaze shot up from his computer screen. “What’s that about?”

“What? You think I didn’t have an end of semester gift to give you?” You teased, leaning up against his desk. His eyes widened as he realized what you meant. A pretty pink creeped from his neck to his cheeks. 

“Oh. Oh! You mean- you want to- here? Right now? But-I-emails-I still have-“ Itachi stuttered, his face growing redder with the second and looking around like he had lost something important. You gently pressed your fingertips to his cheeks and guided his face towards yours, which was now inches away.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll just be under the desk while you’re finishing up. Take your time but know that you’re not allowed to cum until you’re finished with your work.” You told him, flicking your pointer finger across his nose before moving around and under his desk.

“Oh my. Okay, this is fun, so are you just gonna-“ His question was answered by you pulling down his slacks and boxers in one swift movement.

“You’d better get on those emails, Itachi.” You taunted as you began to stroke his cock to life.

“Right.” You heard him gulp and start typing on his keyboard. On cue, you licked a trail up his shaft, flicking your tongue on the tip. You heard his typing pause, then continue at a slightly more jagged pace. You began licking and suckling at the head and heard Itachi draw in a shaky breath. He was now rock hard. You smiled and slowly engulfed his entire length, thanking god for your nonexistent gag reflex.

“Fuck,” You heard Itachi whisper under his breath as you began sucking his cock in earnest, using your hands to give his balls a light squeeze. His typing slowed, then stuttered, then fully stopped. “Y/N- close-“ Itachi whimpered. You took your mouth off his cock and grabbed the base hard. Itachi’s hips thrust forward slightly and he was working to catch his breath. You gave his erection a squeeze and he gasped.

“What’s wrong? Don’t you want to cum, baby?” You crooned.

“Emails. I-I’m not done.” Itachi sputtered, and his typing started again, more rushed this time. You smiled and began slowly stroking his cock. He wasn’t so worked up he’d forget the rules. Itachi was eager to please and comply.

“You’re a good boy, you know that?” You chuckled, rubbing circles on his tip with your thumb.

“T-thank you, ma’am.” Itachi stammered, typing as fast as he could. His shaky voice lit a fire in you, and you had to take a deep breath to remain in control. The thrill of seeing Itachi entering subspace, trembling in your grasp in his place of work threatened to overwhelm you.

“So perfect. I’m gonna eat you up tonight baby bird.” You purred as you sunk down once again to envelop his erection with your mouth. Itachi whimpered as you slowly bobbed back and forth, the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat each time before dragging across your soft palate as you brought it to your lips.

“Ma’am, would you m-mind going f-faster?” Itachi asked, and you popped your mouth off of his cock and started stroking at an agonizingly slow pace. Itachi groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“If I go too fast, you’ll cum before you’re done with work. That would be highly unprofessional.” You chided.

“N-no! No, I’m almost done. I just have one more email to write. Please, I-I can control myself.” Itachi exclaimed, getting back to work to prove his point. You chuckled and quickened your pace, Itachi moaning at the increased friction.

“You’ll be a good boy and tell me if you’re close, right?” You warned, cupping his balls with your free hand.

“Yes, I’ll be such a good boy!” Itachi moaned before clamping a hand across his mouth. He began trying to type with one hand as he used the other to stifle moans as you suckled the tip of his cock, not letting up your stroking and massaging. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“Better quiet down, baby bird, I’m sure you’re not the only one working late.” You teased.

“Yes ma’am.” Itachi whimpered and removed his hand from his mouth and tried to type faster, biting at his lower lip. It was a pretty sight. His face was beet red, his eyes glassy with lust, but focused on the computer screen, the email he was trying desperately to finish reflecting off his glasses. Meanwhile, he was also trying desperately NOT to finish all over your hand and lips.

“Or maybe,” You taunted, “You want the whole physics department to know what a slut you are.” A shiver wracked Itachi’s body and he bit back a groan.

“I’m-“ You ceased all contact with his weeping erection. He whined and squirmed in his seat as he came down from the mountain he was climbing.

“Shh, baby.” You grazed your fingertips lightly down his cock and Itachi gasped. “You’re almost done, right? Surely you can hold out a little longer.

“Y-yes.” Itachi shook his head to ground himself and began typing furiously. You chuckled and lapped at his now throbbing erection. He was panting, and you looked up to see what was either a bead of sweat or a tear rolling down his cheek.

“You okay, Itachi dear?” You asked, genuinely a bit concerned. Itachi let out a breathy laugh and nodded.

“I’m-“ Itachi emphatically pressed a key and raised his hands above his head with a relieved smile. “Done.”

“Good job, Itachi. I’m so proud of you, baby bird.” You praised, rolling his chair back until it hit the wall. Once in position, you wrapped your lips around the head of his cock and began sucking, flitting your tongue against the underside of the shaft.

“Ma’am, I-“ Itachi gulped and tensed. “I’m already close. Do I have permission?” You gave him a thumbs up and then sunk his entire length in your mouth. Itachi groaned and you felt warm semen coat the back of your throat. You pulled forward to look at him as you swallowed. He was panting and he had his head rested on the back of his chair. His ponytail had loosened, and strands of his dark hair were now messily framing his sweating face. You drew your lips away from his cock and smiled, rising to stroke his face.

“Feeling good, Itachi?” You crooned. His eyes were still shut, but he nodded and smiled. “Good. Let’s get to the main event then, shall we?” With these words, Itachi’s eyes shot open and he snapped his head up to look at you.

“M-more?” Itachi stuttered as you undressed. You grabbed a condom from the side pocket of your backpack and straddled his lap, wrapping your hand around his half limp cock. He twitched at the touch.

“What’s wrong Itachi? Don’t you want to be a good boy and make me cum?” He began to grow hard again in your hand and you smiled. He looked away, blushing.

“You- you know how hard it is for me to be quiet.” Itachi whispered. You ceased your stroking to gently point his face towards you.

“Oh honey, don’t get bashful, if anyone cared they would have knocked on the door by now. Besides,” You drew your attention back to his cock. “I think you like the thought of someone hearing you. I can’t say I don’t agree, you put on such a pretty show.”

“Fuck.” Itachi sighed, his tension easing. “It-it might be kind of hot.”

“Such a dirty little slut, I’ll remember that.” You leaned in and growled in his ear. “But be quiet for now, or I’ll have to gag you.”

“You-you brought that?” Itachi gulped, and you smiled.

“Just as a precautionary measure in case you started being a brat. But you’ve been so good, Itachi. Good boys can control themselves.” You drawled, ripping open the condom with your teeth and sliding it onto his erection. Itachi nodded, a sweet look on his face, and you kissed his cheek. You turned your attention to yourself and found that you were already soaking wet. You rose to get into position and lowered your hips down to meet his as he drew in a sharp gasp. You began riding him, and let out a low groan as you felt the tip of his cock graze your g-spot.

“You feel so good, Itachi.” You moaned, licking two of your fingers and beginning to circle your clit.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Itachi whimpered.

“You look so pretty like this, come here, let me kiss you.” You drawled, and Itachi hungrily brought his lips to yours. His mouth was sweet as you intertwined your tongue with his. He was softly moaning in the back of his throat, and you experimentally bit his bottom lip. He gasped, but exhaled in a deep groan, and his hips began keeping time with yours. You leaned in and began biting his ear, drinking in every whimper from his mouth.

“Just like that, baby bird. You’re gonna make me cum all over your cock.” You whispered. Itachi bit back a moan and sat up, wrapping his hands around your hips and bouncing you on his erection, setting a new pace that had you on the edge in minutes.

“Good boy, Itachi!” You moaned as your orgasm overtook you. You felt your walls clench around his cock and he whimpered.

“Do-I-“ Itachi panted, clenching his eyes shut.

“Yes, Itachi, cum for me.” You stroked his cheek, and at your words he moaned and his pace became more stuttered before he leaned back in his chair, red and trembling. You leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and wrapped his arms around your waist to draw you into an embrace. You ran your fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp.

“I love you, Itachi.” You whispered, placing a kiss just below his ear. He hummed contentedly.

“I love you too.” He murmured into your neck. You sat up and dismounted after giving him another kiss on the cheek.

“Let’s get home and have some dinner. I bet you’re starved.” You patted Itachi’s thigh and began dressing yourself. Itachi nodded and started tidying himself up.

“Y/N, can we have dumplings for dessert?” Itachi asked. You chuckled at the sweetness in his voice.

“Of course, baby.” You replied as you put on your backpack. As you unlocked the door, you felt him wrap his arms around you gently.

“Thank you.” He chirped, giving you a peck on the top of your head. You giggled as you opened the door. A folded piece of paper at your feet caught your eye, so you picked it up and looked at Itachi. His face had gone pale and he quickly took the note from your hands and opened it.

“Have a good break, Itachi. See you at Christmas. P.S., janitors come by around 6:30 with a master key. Good luck!-Obito.” Itachi read aloud and quickly looked to check his watch. He let out a relieved sigh and started walking. “Let’s get out of here.” He muttered.

“I have a feeling Christmas will be interesting this year.” You teased. Itachi laughed and rolled his eyes.

“With Obito’s big mouth, I can imagine him, Sasuke, and Shisui won’t let us hear the end of it. You prepared for that?” He chuckled. You took his hand in yours and met his eyes.

“Anything for you.”


End file.
